


His Reason

by Cartoon_Dragon



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon_Dragon/pseuds/Cartoon_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream didn't join Megatron because he wanted to be leader.  He never wanted power or fame.  All he wanted was to find the one he loved more than life itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Reason

Starscream didn't join the Decepticons for just any reason. His trine, Thundercracker and Skywarp, joined because of him. But he joined for one reason.

What was his reason?

Love.

Starscream had a life before the war. During that life, he had a promising future as a scientist and explorer. He had only a few months before he would graduate from the Science Academy with flying colors. And at the top of his class no less.

He had the best friend in the whole 'verse.

And…he had a lover.

But all of it had been ruined in the course of a few days. It had happened so fast, that there was no way he could've seen it coming.

His best and closest friend, Skyfire, had discovered a new world that was unexplored. Starscream was estatic when the shuttle told him they already had permission to begin exploration of the world. His lover had been happy for them.

Starscream's lover was a mech born and raised in Iacon. Despite this, he was only a humble dockworker. His name was Orion Pax. He and Starscream shared an apartment close to the academy and he did everything he could to make Starscream happy.

He didn't know he made Starscream the happiest Seeker alive, just by being with him.

before he left, Orion asked him the biggest question. He asked Starscream to be his bonded mate. The Seeker accepted his offer full heartedly. They agreed to bond the day Starscream returned.

But when Starscream and Skyfire reached the planet, everything went wrong in the Seeker's life.

Skyfire got caught in a storm and crashed. Starscream tried, again and again, to find his friend. But he failed. He rushed to Cybertron in hopes that the senate would send a rescue party, only to be met with hostility and even more bad news.

War had come to Cybertron.

Starscream was accused of murdering Skyfire and kicked out of the academy. Starscream returned to his and Orion's apartment, hoping to find some comfort from his lover. He discovered he wasn't there.

The next day he would learn that the dock Orion had been working at was attacked.

There were no survivors.

Starscream cried and sobbed in the berth he had shared so many passionate nights with his lost love. He screamed and howled Orion's name until his voice broke.

Starscream returned home to Vos soon afterward. His trine gave him as much comfort as they could, but they couldn't mend the broken heap that was their trine leader.

Several months later, Megatron found the still broken Seeker and his trine. He made Starscream an offer. Megatron's deal was if Starscream became his Air Commander and did everything he told him, he would help the Seeker find Orion.

The tyrant knew the dockworker was alive and knew he was looking for his Seeker lover as well.

Starscream agreed to Megatron's terms. He held up his end of the bargin. He became Megatron's Air Commander, and soon afterward, his 2IC. He attacked Megatron when he ordered him to and he took the beating that always followed.

This was to strike fear in his troops and make then obey and reluctant to betray him.

Starscream hesitantly obyed when Megatron started asking him to keep his berth warm. What made the Seeker submit was the threat of Megatron killing Orion, Skywarp, and Thundercracker.

Every night-cycle, Starscream allowed Megatron to use him to fulfill his sexual desire. And every night, he pretended the silver warlord was Orion. He pretended to hear his deep and calming voice. Pretended the rough touches were gentle instead. He'd even scream his lover's name when he overloaded.

Megatron didn't mind. Just as long as he got what he wanted.

But as the vorns dragged on, Starscream became more resistant. He did everything the warlord asked; but he had yet to deliver on his promise in any way.

When the war went from Cybertron to Earth, Starscream had finally had enough. He had become tired of Megatron's empty promises and left. His trine was more than willing to follow.

Megatron was not pleased in the least. He attacked the Seekers when they were several miles away from the Nemisis.

Starscream held him off, giving Skywarp and Thundercracker a chance to escape. Megatron beat him into a bloody heap for defying him.

Just when the Seeker thought Megatron would kill him, Optimus Prime saved his life.

Thundercracker and Skywarp found the Autobot Leader out on patrol and had told him everything. The mech had drove there as fast as he could. He beat Megatron to an inch of his life. Starscream remembered hearing the Prime yell, "Don't you EVER touch him AGAIN!" Then the Seeker's world went black.

Starscream would awake in the Autobot med-bay several days later. It took weeks for him to recover, but Skywarp and Thundercracker were by his side…

As well as Optimus Prime.

The mech hovered close to the Seeker when he had no work to attend to. It soon became clear that Starscream and his trine were now Autobots and Starscream became the new (and first) Autobot Air Commander.

The battles between the Autobots and the Decepticons seemed shorter now that Megatron's Elite trine now belonged to Optimus.

One night, Starscream went to Optimus' room to ask why he had save him that night several months ago. The Prime's answer was a surprise. He revealed that he was Orion Pax, Starscream's lost lover.

After many explanations from both parties, they spent the rest of the night reaquanting themselves with the other's body. Starscream screamed with pleasure, bliss, and happiness as he overloaded for the first time in many vorns with his lover.

The next day, Optimus held true to the promise he had made so many vorns ago. He took Starscream as his bonded mate.

Starscream's reason for becoming a Decepticon was for Optimus. And Optimus' reason for bearing the Matrix was Starscream. They were each other's reason to continue on.


End file.
